So-called “ventless fireplaces,” i.e., fireplaces which burn gel or liquid fuel, exist in a variety of forms. Such fireplaces typically have several advantages over various more-traditional fireplaces in that ventless fireplaces cleanly burn their fuel, are often portable, and may not require installation. Typically, it is advantageous for a ventless fireplace to include some sort of shutter mechanism to control the flame. It is to shutter mechanisms and related control apparatus that this invention is primarily directed.
In the ventless fireplace field, there is a need for an improved large-capacity, refillable and adjustable burn apparatus for use in a variety of ventless fireplace applications. One such application is ventless fireplaces for walls, as may be used in homes, apartments, porches or the like.